


When Patton Twists Words

by JoTambles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Manipulation, Manipulative Patton Sanders, Villain Patton Sanders, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoTambles/pseuds/JoTambles
Summary: Patton has a certain... a certain way he acts towards Logan.





	When Patton Twists Words

**Author's Note:**

> This started as me Projecting and then I wanted to keep writing so yeah but uhhh here are some warnings!
> 
> -Manipulation  
-Yelling?  
-Maybe gaslighting?
> 
> So yeah be careful! :)

“You know, this is your fault.”  
That’s what he had said. That was what Patton had said. But how could it be true? Surely, an unrelated comment wasn’t a reason for Patton to refuse to eat. And yet, he was using it as such.

What had he done wrong? Was it making the comment, or was it the content of the comment? Or was it merely… that he was Logan? What about what he’d said was it, exactly, that made Patton upset? Well, maybe he could undo his error?

“Patton, if you would, it is crucial that you eat. If you don’t, it’ll be detrimental to both you and Thomas. Overall it is recommended that you do eat instead of denying yourself food.” He looked at Patton, hoping that Patton’s decision would change, that he wouldn’t end up damaging either himself or Thomas. But when Patton made eye contact, Logan could tell there was no such luck.

“Logan, are you trying to guilt trip me? Using Thomas’s well-being against me? That’s not something good to do!”

It was evident that Patton had begun what he would sometimes do, the twisting of Logan’s words, to get Logan to admit he’d been wrong or was at fault. Usually, it worked. But, Logan was determined to at least for now defend himself and try and get his friend to eat.

“No, I’m merely… trying to use evidence to show you that it’s better if you do eat than if you don’t. Surely that would be sensible?” Logan hoped, as much as past experience indicated a falseness to that hope, that he’d be able to prevail. That he’d be able to convince Patton he wasn’t the one to blame, even if just one time.

For you see, this was not an uncommon occurrence. Often Logan would do something innocuous, only for Patton to find a way to twist his words and actions into something harmful, dangerous, detrimental, and unhelpful. Often Patton would find a way to twist Logan into a villain, often able to convince the others as well. Patton’s accusations were always far into the metaphorical realm of exaggerations, but that didn’t stop him from vehemently defending them until it was “sensible” for the others to believe him over Logan, or until Logan would submit and provide a false confession of his intent and misdeeds.

Patton pushed his barely-touched food aside, walking up to Logan. “Logan, you’re being manipulative, why’d you do this? Why’d you hurt me- AND THOMAS, don’t forget about Thomas!- like you keep doing? Logan, please,” Patton had put on a facade of tears due to the audience of Roman also present, “stop this! Stop hurting everyone, stop targeting me, just, go!”

There they were, the final lines. The lines Logan didn’t know quite the way to argue with. The ones that ended any altercation. The lines Logan decided to just walk away from. It was what was requested of him, after all. It’d be illogical not to comply.


End file.
